My Prince
by CChan8
Summary: What if Bulma made a wish to see her future husband? Click here to find out!!
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first fic so please do not flame me for any reasons ok! Just tellin u rite now I dont own dbz i wish lolz. Please review!!!!!! Now on to da story....  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A young girl around the age of eighteen just picked up a yellowish-orange ball with four red stars on it. She had blue hair and big blue eyes. Her name is Bulma. "Yay! Finally the last dragonball! Now I can make my wish!" said Bulma. She ran to her capsule bike, jumped on and road toward her home, Capsule Corp.   
  
She arrived at her house and jumped of her bike and put it back in its capsule. She ran into the house and said "Mom, Dad I'm home!" Her mother came out from the kitchen with a cup of tea "Here dear have a cup of nice hot tea!" "No thanks Mom I got to go bye!" And with that said she dashed up to her room and came back down with a bag full of seven dragon balls and went outside.  
  
Oustside she set the dragon ball down on the ground. After she finished she called up the dragon. All of a sudden the skies got dark and a huge dragon hovered over the city. "What is your wish?" said the dragon. "I wish that I can see my future husband" she said. "Your future husband is a prince from another planet." "Oh Wow! How cool! A Prince from another planet!!" exclaimed Bulma. "You will be transported to Planet Vegeta. You will only be able to stay there for a week. After a week you will be transported back to earth and you will have only have been gone for about five minutes our time. But you will not remember anything because we cannot tamper with peoples futures. Is that OK with you?" 'Well it sounds fine but to bad I wont remember.' she thought. "OK I'll take it!" she said. " Your wish has been granted." The dragon said. All of a sudden Bulma's figure started to fade untill she was gone.  
  
  
  
Thats it so how did you like it? Well review ok!!! I'm working on the seconed chapter. It should be here soon because I have a long weekend since Momorial Day :). Well cya remember to review!!  
  
~C*Chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ! This is my first fic so please do not flame me for any reaso n s o k ! J u s t t e l l i n u r i t e n o w I d o n t o w n d b z i w i s h l o l z . P l e a s e r e v i e w ! ! ! ! ! ! N o w o n t o d a s t o r y . . . .  
  
C * C h a n : J u s t w a n t e d t o s a y t h a n k s f o r a l l t h e w o n d e r f u l r e v i e w s ! ! O h a n d t h i s s t o r y i s A F T E R s h e m e t G o k u o k i t s n o t a n A U r e a d t h e r e v i e w I w r o t e i t e x p a i n s i t .   
  
  
  
L a s t t i m e o n M y P r i n c e . . .   
  
B u l m a w a l k e d i n t o a h u g e r o o m . I t w a s v e r y b e a u t i f u l . T h e r e w h e r e t w o c h a i r s . S h e a s u m e d t h e y w h e r e f o r t h e P r i n c e a n d K i n g b e c a u s e t h e K i n g w a s s i t t i n g o n t h e b i g g e r o n e . " H e l l o I a m K i n g V e g e t a K i n g o f P l a n e t V e g e t a " s a i d K i n g V e g e t a . " H - H i " B u l m a s a i d . S h e w a s k i n d a a f r a i d b e c a u s e h e w a s v e r y t a l l a n d h e w a s o n l y s i t t i n g d o w n . " S o , H o w d i d y o u g e t h e r e ? " S a i d t h e K i n g . " I - w e l l I d o n ' t r e m e m b e r , I t h i n k I h i t m y h e a d . " B u l m a l i e d . " O h I s e e " s a i d K i n g V e g e t a " W e l l s i n c e y o u d o n ' t l o o k l i k e m u c h o f a f i g h t e r y o u w i l l b e s e n t e n c e d t o b e m y s o n s p e r s o n a l s l a v e . " H e s a i d . B u l m a w a s r e a l l y m a d . S h e w a s a b o u t t o s c r e a m a t h i m b u t r e m e m b e r e d w h a t K a k a r o t t s a i d . " O K " s h e s a i d t h r o u g h c l e n c e d t e e t h . " K a k a r o t t c o m e h e r e " Y e l l e d t h e k i n g . K a k a r o t t c a m e r u n n i n g t h r o u g h t h e d o o r . " Y e s S i r e " h e s a i d . " T a k e h e r t o m y s o n s q u a r t e r s a n d s h e c o u l d d o w h a t s h e w a n t s t h e r e . S h e w i l l n o t b e a l o u d t o g o o u t o f t h e r o o m . I w i l l e x p e c t y o u t o g u a r d t h e d o o r . Y o u c a n g i v e h e r a t o u r o f t h e p a l a c e t o m o r r o w . N o g e t o u t o f m y s i g h t ! " s a i d K i n g V e g e t a . K a k a r o t t l e d B u l m a o u t t h e d o o r . W h e n t h e y w h e r e o u t B u l m a s p o k e . " D u m b a s s ! W h o d o e s h e t h i n k h e i s ! " K a k a r o t t j u s t l a u g h e d . B u l m a j u s t r e m e b e r e d t h a t s h e w a s t h e p r i n c e s s l a v e . T h e p r i n c e i s h e r f u t u r e h u s b a n d ! S h e t h o u g h t m a y b e i t w o u l d n ' t b e s o b a d a f t e r a l l . B u t l i t t l e d i d s h e k n o w . . . . .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
C h a p t e r 2   
  
  
  
" Y a k n o w K a k o r o t t y o u r e m i n d m e o f I f r i e n d I h a v e o n E a r t h h i s n a m e i s G o k u a n d y o u l o o k l i k e h i m b u t t h e t h i n g i s h e ' s o n l y f o u r t e e n y e a r s b u t y o u b o t h h a d f u r y l i t t l e t a i l s l i k e e v e r y o n e e l s e h e r e . O h m y g o d p l e a s e s a y y o u d o n ' t t u r n i n t o h u g e m o n k e y s a t n i g h t ! " B u l m a s a i d   
  
  
  
" W h y y e s w e d o b u t o n l y w h e n t h e r e i s a f u l l m o o n o u t . W h y d i d y o u r f r i e n d G o k u ? " h e a s k e d   
  
  
  
" Y e s h e d i d w o w I w o n d e r I f G o k u i s o n e o f y o u h o w d o y o u s a y i t s a i y s o n s ? "  
  
  
  
" S a y a i n s h e c o r r e c t e d h e r "   
  
  
  
" O h , w e l l I ' l l h a v e t o a s k h i m w h e n I g e t b a c k f r o m t h i s p l a c e "   
  
  
  
T h e y s t o p e d a t t h e s e b i g d o o r s m u c h l i k e t h e o t h e r o n e s w h e r e t h e k i n g w a s .   
  
  
  
" W e l l h e r e w e a r e t h i s i s t h e P r i n c e ' s r o o m y o u m a y s t a y h e r e a n d w h a t e v e r y o u n e e d I w i l l g e t f o r y o u . P r i n c e V e g e t a i s n o t h e r e h e s h o u l d b e b a c k i n t h r e e d a y s h e h a s g o n e o n a p u r g i n g m i s s i o n a n d w i l l b e b a c k . Y o u s h o u l d g e t s o m e r e s t i t i s l a t e t h e r e a r e s o m e s t u f f p r e p a r e d f o r y o u t o s l e e p i n , i n t h e r e a n d I n t h e m o r n i n g I h a v e a s l a v e f e t c h y o u s o m e c l o t h e s a l r i g h t ? "  
  
  
  
" O k K a k o r o t t . G o o d N i g h t " s h e s a i d   
  
  
  
" Y e s g o o d n i g h t M i s s . B u l m a . "   
  
  
  
W i t h t h a t s a i d h e w a l k e d a w a y a n d s h e w e n t i n s i d e . ' W e l l t h a t s u c k s I w a n t e d t o s e e h i m I c a n ' t s e e h i m f o r t h r e e d a y s w e l l t w o b e c a u s e i t i s n i g h t t i m e a n d I ' l l j u s t h a v e t o b e a l o n e f o r o n e d a y ' s h e t h o u g h t .   
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I n s i d e P r i n c e V e g e t a ' s C h a m b e r s  
  
  
  
B u l m a w a l k e d i n a n d s h e l o o k e d a r o u n d . I t w a s n ' t j u s t a r o o m i t w a s l i k e a w h o l e h o u s e ! T h e r e w a s a b a t h r o o m t h a t w a s b i g a n d a h u g e k i t c h e n a n d t h e r e w a s a h a l l w a y l e a d i n g t o a b e d r o o m B u l m a a s s u m e d w a s V e g e t a s a n d t h e r e w a s a l i v i n g r o o m t o o ! B u l m a n o t i c e d t h a t e v e r y t h i n g i n t h i s r o o m w a s a l s o b l u e , w h i t e , a n d g o l d . ' T h e y m u s t l i k e t h o s e c o l o r s ' s h e t h o u g h t . E v e r y t h i n g w a s v e r y e l e g a n t a n d g r a n d l o o k i n g . ' I t w a s f i t e f o r a P r i n c e ' s h e t h o u g h t ' W e l l h e i s a p r i n c e h e h e h e ' s h e l a u g h e d .   
  
  
  
  
S h e w a l k e d i n t o t h e b e d r o o m a n d s e e n a h u g e c a n o p i e b e d t h a t w a s b e a u t i f u l . O n t h e b e d t h e r e w a s a n i g h t g o w n . B u l m a a s u m e d i t w a s f o r h e r a n d t o o k i t o f f t h e b e d a n d s t a r t e d u n z i p p e r i n g h e r d r e s s . S h e p u t t h e n i g h t g o w n o n . I t w a s a b e a u t i f u l n i g h t g o w n . T h e s t r a p s w e r e b l a c k a n d t h e d r e s s w a s a r e d c o l o r t h a t w e n t d o w n t o h e r a n k l e s . B u l m a t o o k h e r h a i r o u t o f t h e b u n i t w a s i n a n d g o t i n t h e b i g c o m f y b e d . A s s o o n a s s h e h i t t h e p i l l o w s h e w a s a l s e e p .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T h a t s a l l f o r c h a p t e r 2 i k n o w i t s s h o r t b u t i w a n t e d t o e n d i t t h e r e b e c a u s e I w a n t e d t o h a v e h e r d a y o n P l a n e t V e g e t a i n o n e w h o l e c h a p t e r o k : D i t s h o u l d b e u p s o o n ! P l e a s e r e v i e w ! !   
  
  
~ C * C h a n 


End file.
